De cabeza
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [Oneshot] A Niou no le importan las consecuencias. Yagyuu no tiene razones para verse involucrado en sus ocurrencias. [Ligero shounen ai]


**De Cabeza**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Había una vez un drabble... el cual se salió de control y se alargó, al punto de convertirse en lo más largo que he escrito en meses.  
Espero que les guste y aun si no es así me den su opinión.

-

Aunque no está dormido Yagyuu no se levanta de inmediato al escuchar dos golpes contra su ventana, que poco tienen que ver con la lluvia que ha estado cayendo desde horas atrás.

No es la insistencia de los golpes, sino la ausencia de más de estos lo consigue que al fin se levante, preocupándose sólo por tomar sus gafas de la mesa de noche y ponerlas en su rostro, para luego quitar el pestillo de la ventana y abrirla por completo.

En un parpadeo una figura entra, dejando el suelo bajo sus pies empapado.

-Al menos quítate los zapatos, Niou-kun- pide mientras da media vuelta y camina hasta el armario, fingiendo que no nota la sangre seca en la esquina del labio del otro o su mejilla inflamada.

-Redecoraste- comenta Niou sin hacerle caso, caminando alrededor de la habitación con sus zapatos puestos, sin preocuparse por cerrar la ventana.

Yagyuu puede imaginar la falsa sonrisa que adorna el rostro del otro, no necesita prender la luz y girar para confirmarlo, por lo que después de lanzarle una toalla y una de sus pijamas él es quien se encarga de cerrar la ventana, complacido de su decisión de correr su escritorio -el único cambio hecho en su habitación en años-, cansado de las hojas arrugadas y marcas de zapatos en trabajos que debía entregar el día siguiente en la universidad.

No es una sorpresa cuando gira y ve las prendas húmedas de su compañero volar hacia él.

-Sabes donde puedes dejarlas- comenta mientras las detiene con sus manos, antes de que estás lleguen a su cara.

-Nah, tu eres el anfitrión perfecto. Puedo contar contigo- una vez más Yagyuu no necesita ver claramente para saber que Niou continua manteniendo una mueca que simula ser una sonrisa burlona.

Además, sus últimas palabras dicen mucho.

Apretando sus labios Yagyuu sale de la habitación y se toma más tiempo del necesario en colgar la ropa de Niou, seguro de que este quiere un momento a solas, aun después de haber preferido ir con Yagyuu en vez de regresar al apartamento que rentó desde que salió de secundaria.

Una vez regresa a la habitación no demuestra ninguna sorpresa al ver como Niou acaparó su cama. Yagyuu se quita las gafas y las vuelve a dejar en la mesa de noche sin decir una palabra, seguro de que Niou tiene los ojos cerrados aunque no está dormido.

Como de costumbre su ex-compañero de dobles no tiene intenciones de darle siquiera una excusa.

Sin preámbulos Yagyuu empuja a Niou hasta tener suficiente espacio para regresar a la comodidad de las cobijas. No baja por un futon por no despertar a sus padres, tampoco se molesta en invitar a Niou a taparse o en sacar una colcha extra para este, ya que sabe que una vez Niou tenga sueño el mismo se invitará.

Cuando dos personas fingen dormir para no hablar el silencio es molesto, pero Yagyuu no hace nada para cambiar la situación.

-

Es Niou y no el despertador el que se encarga de despertarlo en la mañana, aunque es obvio que su ex-compañero está intentando no hacer ruido mientras revuelve las prendas de su closet.

-¿Te marchas tan temprano?- pregunta sin moverse de la cama. El repentino salto de Niou lo confirma y Yagyuu sonríe con su rostro oculto en la almohada a pesar del golpe extra y el "¡maldición!" que si bien no fue dicho en un grito sí fue alto para la hora.

-¿Me querías sorprender trayéndome el desayuno a la cama?- es lo que dice Niou después de un rato.

Yagyuu estira su brazo derecho en busca de sus gafas y las coloca en su rostro justo para ver la espalda desnuda de Niou antes de que esta quede oculta por una camisa azul que reconoce como suya de inmediato.

-Tal vez- contesta mientras se levanta -¿Prefieres un desayuno completo o sólo un té antes de salir?

La seriedad en que es dicha la pregunta podría hacer que cualquiera pensase que Yagyuu bajaría corriendo a cumplir con la petición del otro, pero el _caballero_ sabe que Niou nunca creería tal cosa.

-Completo, con waffles incluidos- Niou gira en sus talones, encarando a Yagyuu por primera vez desde la noche.

Ahora que lo ve claramente a la luz del día y de frente es evidente que mejilla no está tan hinchada como creía. Lo segundo que nota es que su cabello no está en su desorden habitual, incluso parece húmedo.

Yagyuu quiere fruncir el ceño y preguntarle si durmió más de tres horas, pero se obliga a mantenerse impasible y ni siquiera levanta una ceja al notar que los pantalones que había planchado y alistado la noche anterior están en el suelo, completamente arrugados.

El estruendoso ruido que hace su escritorio al ser arrastrado es lo que consigue un gesto de su parte. Al notar su mirada Niou le sonríe burlonamente antes de subir a la mesa.

-Es más fácil salir así- es lo último que dice antes desaparecer por la ventana, tal como había entrado la noche anterior, dejando tras sí sólo una brisa fría que consiguió que tiritase.

Yagyuu suspira, ajusta sus gafas y sale de la habitación. Puede volver a correr la mesa después, a una hora en que no despierte a toda su familia al hacerlo.

-

Es usual que Niou aparezca en la mitad de la noche en su habitación, no que este lo esté esperando frente a su universidad en la tarde. Aun así su única reacción es un parpadeo que pasa desapercibido gracias a la luz del sol reflejada en sus lentes.

No le toma mucho librarse de sus compañeros bajo el pretexto de que prometió llegar temprano a casa para ayudar a su madre. Nadie se burla ni toma sus palabras como una potencial mentira, por lo que en el momento en que se detiene frente a Niou nadie tiene su vista en él.

-Vamos a almorzar- sugiere Niou sin saludarlo. De haber sido otra persona Yagyuu habría contestado con un "_Buenas tardes_", remarcando así su cortesía, pero no es otra persona, es Niou Masaharu, por lo que no tiene la necesidad de mantener las apariencias hasta tal punto.

-Son las cinco de la tarde, Niou-kun- es lo que dice y el impostor sólo mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que tiene puesto -que pertenece a Yagyuu, al igual que la camisa beige que lleva- y comienza a caminar en silencio.

Es Niou el que lo guía a un pequeño puesto callejero en el que comparten unas croquetas, tal como lo hacían después de los entrenamientos cuando estaban en Rikkai, pero la falta de una conversación es la prueba de que no están allí para rememorar esas épocas, lo cual se hace más obvio cuando Niou se adelanta a pagar.

-¿A que se debe la invitación?

-¿Dudas de mi amabilidad?- Niou se no toma la molestia de fingir estar herido por la desconfianza y Yagyuu no repite su pregunta.

-

Niou lo sigue hasta su casa. Esta vez, a diferencia de dos noches atrás, entra por la puerta, deja sus zapatos en la entrada y saluda encantadoramente a su madre, quien le da la bienvenida con más efusividad que a su propio hijo.

Yagyuu lo guía a su habitación aunque no es necesario y no dice nada cuando Niou, comportándose como si estuviera en su propia casa, abre un cajón y saca una gastada pelota de tenis que no ha sido usada en años.

-¿Hace cuanto no jugamos?- pregunta Niou mientras lanza con fuerza la bola contra la pared, la cual rebota y regresa a su mano.

-Desde secundaria- las palabras de Yagyuu son automáticas, ya que su mente está concentrada en la actitud de Niou y sus ojos en la pelota que Niou volvió a lanzar.

-Apuesto que el estratega podría decirnos cuantos días.

Esta vez Yagyuu aparta la mirada de la pelota y lo observa con incredulidad y preocupación. Las conversaciones del pasado nunca han sido algo de Niou, quien siempre ha vivido en el presente y nunca se ha preocupado por las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Niou-kun ¿qué es lo que...?- sus palabras quedan en el aire gracias a la llegada de su madre, quien luego de dejar una bandeja con té y galletas e invitar al peliblanco a quedarse a comer -cosa que él acepta con agrado- se retira cerrando la puerta tras sí.

No toma mucho para que se renueve el repetitivo sonido de la pelota al golpear contra la pared y Yagyuu espera, seguro de que esta vez Niou sí dirá algo.

-Me voy- esas dos palabras bastan para que los ojos de Yagyuu se ensanchen en sorpresa.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta a pesar de que lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es "¿Por qué?"

-Quien sabe- Niou alza sus hombros y lanza la pelota al cajón, pero esta cae fuera y rueda debajo de la cama

Yagyuu quiere preguntar la razón de tal idea, señalarle docenas de motivos por los que no debe irse e incluso reprenderlo por una decisión tan irresponsable, pero en vez de eso se encuentra inquiriendo:

-¿Tomarás un tren sin fijarte en el destino?

La carcajada de Niou no le causa ningún sobresalto, en vez de eso se siente tentado a reír junto a él.

-Y luego otro y otro- asiente Niou una vez consigue calmarse y le sonríe con picardía. Sus ojos parecen brillar, como si estuviese planeando algo más. Yagyuu prefiere atribuir esto a una broma de la luz.

-

Es fácil para Yagyuu recordar, aun si no lo hace con fechas y detalles precisos.

Si se lo propone puede contarle a cualquiera que le hizo conocer a Niou y que lo llevó a jugar junto a él. También puede decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que fue una vez ganaron el primer partido juntos que Niou comenzó a comportarse como un gato callejero, que siempre regresaba al mismo lugar en busca de refugio.

Aun así no tiene la menor idea en que momento se acostumbró tanto a esto, hasta llegar al punto de extrañarlo a pesar de que este todavía se encuentra en la misma ciudad que él. Eso último es algo que el no planea expresar en voz alta, aun si de eso dependiese su vida.

-

La madrugada del sábado, dos semanas después, Yagyuu despierta gracias a los golpes en la ventana y aunque esta vez quiere ignorarlo y dejarlo en el frío, el recuerdo de que el otro se irá cualquier día, tal vez sin siquiera avisar, consigue que se levante y abra la ventana.

-La mayoría de personas duermen a esta hora, Niou-kun- le dice cuando este entra de un salto a la habitación con una maleta en el hombro.

-El sueño te debe estar afectando el cerebro- bufa el impostor mientras lanza la mochila a la cama y se apodera de la silla del escritorio de Yagyuu.

Por supuesto, piensa, Niou no es la mayoría; él tampoco.

-Tu ropa- señala el peliblanco repentinamente y eso es lo que basta para que los rastros de sueño y cualquier sentimiento molestia desaparezcan, siendo remplazados por la simple realidad.

La partida de Niou ya no es una idea dicha en una tarde de aburrición, tampoco un plan que el peliblanco pondría en marcha un día cualquiera en un futuro. Es algo aterradoramente cercano.

-No te cansas de hacer lo inesperado- comenta Yagyuu, sentándose en su cama a lo que Niou contesta con una sonrisa torcida, la cual es visible gracias a la tenue luz proveniente de la calle que entra por la ventana.

-Supongo que a estas alturas no te importa la universidad- dice por decir, sospechando cual sería la respuesta de antemano.

-Nah, es un lugar lleno de imbéciles- algo le dice que esos "imbéciles" son los responsables de las recientes peleas en las que Niou se ha metido y tal vez de su decisión de irse, pero calla cualquier posible pegunta, seguro de que no conseguirá ninguna confirmación.

-En dos semanas compraré mi boleto- dice Niou poco después y Yagyuu parpadea tras sus lentes, extrañado de la fecha mas no del aviso, ya que está seguro que su ex-compañero de dobles la adelantaría o atrasaría según su humor.

-Veo.

Estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza Niou se para y automáticamente Yagyuu lo imita, dando por terminada la visita, con intenciones de cerrar la ventana y volver a la cama en cuanto su ex-compañero se vaya.

-Por cierto- dice Niou dándose la vuelta, quedando cara a cara frente a Yagyuu, quien no se molesta en retroceder a pesar de la cercanía -Hablando de algo inesperado...

Esperando la continuación de la frase Yagyuu tarda en notar que los labios de Niou están sobre los suyos.

Cuando reacciona su primer pensamiento no es "Niou-kun me está besando", es "No es un buen beso". Es demasiado forzoso, el marco de sus gafas -que Niou no se tomó la molestia de quitar- se entierra dolorosamente en su rostro y las manos de Niou están en su pecho, empujándolo como si este quisiese alejarlo.

Contradictorio.

Pero él es igual, y aunque piensa es un mal beso termina correspondiéndole sin reflexionarlo e incluso se siente decepcionado en el momento en que el otro se aparta.

Niou se toma un momento para pasar su lengua por sus labios con lentitud, acción que toma a Yagyuu más desprevenido que el beso en sí, y luego se esfuerza para subir al alfeizar de la ventana, para luego desaparecer sin decir una sola palabra más.

Yagyuu regresa a su cama sin cerrar la ventana, mientras se repite a si mismo que debe volver a poner el escritorio en su lugar original la mañana siguiente.

Aunque cierra los ojos e intenta conciliar el sueño no lo consigue. Todo está patas arriba.

En dos semanas comienzan las vacaciones.

-

Regresar a la rutina debería ser sencillo, pero la mente de Yagyuu insiste en repasar los planes de Niou y no poner la atención debida a las clases.

Viajar sin un plan específico, aun teniendo dinero suficiente para sobrevivir un par de meses así, es demasiado osado e incluso raya en los estúpido. Es justo el tipo de cosa que Niou hace cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Sabe que como su amigo -cosa que es, aunque nunca lo diga- es su deber impedirle realizar tal locura a cualquier costo, pero una parte de sí parece más interesada en usar su falsa preocupación -falsa, porque sabe que Niou puede arreglárselas solo- como excusa para acompañarlo.

Es el comentario que su padre hace en la noche del jueves lo que lo hace reaccionar. Las expectativas en él son muchas como para siquiera considerar unirse a Niou en su improvisada aventura.

Esta vez no se trata de una broma de colegiales. Él no puede ser Niou y liberarse de las presiones, mucho menos actuar sin pensar.

-

Las costumbres no cambian fácilmente y el fin de semana llega junto a Niou, quien se queda a dormir porque sí, sin hacer una sola mención al beso de la semana anterior.

Esta vez ninguno finge dormir. Niou habla de trenes, dinero y trabajos que hará en caso de emergencia; Yagyuu se ocupa en darle sugerencias más realistas que "encontrar la maleta con todos los papeles importantes de un hombre de negocios y recibir la recompensa por ello" y a las tres de la mañana ambos saltan de la cama cuando alguien golpea en la puerta de la habitación.

-Tengo sueño- se queja la hermana de Yagyuu desde el corredor.

El silencio sólo trascurre por algunos unos minutos, pero cuando retoman la conversación lo hacen en voz baja, acercándose el uno al otro para poder escuchar sin problemas, aunque eso no es necesario debido a la falta de ruidos de la madrugada.

Tal vez es esa cercanía la que hace que Yagyuu quiera besarlo de nuevo, esta vez _enseñándole_ como hacerlo apropiadamente, pero reprime el impulso y se esfuerza en concentrarse en las palabras de Niou en vez dirigir sus ojos a los labios del otro de hito en hito.

-

Una semana sin saber de Niou es lo que le hace creer que este sí adelantó su viaje.

Es esa creencia de que Niou ya está en cualquier parte de Japón, a días de distancia en tren, la que le permite concentrarse a fondo en los exámenes y cuando estos llegan a su fin el sentimiento de decepción por la falta de noticias hace presencia.

Yagyuu esperaba recibir correos y postales sin sentido en el que su ex-compañero le echaría en cara todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por quedarse en casa entre libros y responsabilidades. Pero tal vez las cosas han cambiado, piensa, e incluso el impostor ya tiene nuevas víctimas a quienes prefiere atormentar.

Durante el fin de semana se niega a prender su computadora o revisar el correo que entregan puntualmente todas las mañanas.

-

Yagyuu vuelve a escuchar de Niou el martes en la mañana.

-Lo lamento- dice Niou por el teléfono sin un rastro de culpa en su tono -Creo que dejé mi billetera en tu casa. Ahí está la tarjeta de la que dependo por ahora.

-Estoy seguro que puedes venir por ella, Niou-kun- responde controlando su tono de voz, cerciorándose de que el peliblanco no note su turbación, dispuesto a colgar de inmediato, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Niou habla nuevamente:

-Ya estoy _en_ la estación, Yagyuu～

Eso significa que aun está en la ciudad, por lo que lo que quiere decirle es "Esa no es razón" y sugerirle en que la recoja el mismo, si tanto la necesita. En vez de eso corta la llamada, va a su habitación y en un impulso mira debajo de su cama, en donde lo único que encuentra en una gastada pelota de tenis.

La sospecha que le hace abrir el cajón en el que guarda sus viejas pelotas de tenis es tal que no se sorprende al encontrar la famosa billetera en esta.

Yagyuu quiere llamar al celular de Niou y decirle que no la encontró, que seguramente la perdió en otro lugar. En vez de eso la guarda en un bolsillo y sale de su casa luego de asegurarle a su madre que regresaría en un par de horas.

-

Aunque en ningún momento le preguntó en que estación se encontraba exactamente, Yagyuu está seguro de que se trata de estación más cercana a su casa.

Esto resulta cierto, ya que en el momento en que entra a la estación nota la cabellera blanca de Niou, la cual sobresale sobre la multitud y le indica donde está su ex-compañero de dobles antes de que este lo vea.

-Buenos días, Niou-kun- saluda al tiempo que le muestra la billetera.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- dice Niou con una sonrisa mientras acomoda las correas de las maletas a sus hombros, pero no hace nada para tomar la billetera.

_¿Maletas?_ Los ojos de Yagyuu se agrandan al reconocer una de estas como la misma mochila que Niou dejó una noche en su casa y que él guardó tal cual en el fondo de su armario, sin preocuparse por sacar los contenidos de esta o confirmar si era ropa lo que estaba guardado en ella.

-Niou-kun,- pronuncia lentamente al tiempo que ajusta sus gafas con su mano libre -no estarás pensando...

-Puri～

Niou no toma la billetera sino su antebrazo y se encarga de abrir el camino para ambos en medio de la ola de gente, sin detenerse hasta que están en un vagón y la puerta de este está cerrada tras ellos.

-Podrías haber captado las indirectas y ofrecerte de compañero de viaje desde el principio- dice Niou, entregándole una de las maletas y apoyándose contra la puerta, indiferente a la incomodidad causada por la muchedumbre.

Yagyuu acepta la maleta y la acomoda a su espalda con aparente calma a pesar de que quiere golpearlo... o besarlo, ya que esa es la excusa -algo forzada, pero válida de alguna forma- que necesitaba.

-Puedes regresar en un par de semanas y decirle a tus padres que un embaucador te secuestró- dice Niou con aparente indiferencia, como si supiese parte de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su ex-compañero.

Lo peor, piensa Yagyuu, es que esa sería la verdad.

-Y con esto está decidido～- añade Niou un poco después usando un tono confiando, tal como si creyese que Yagyuu no regresaría.

-Ya veremos- es lo que Yagyuu dice después de un momento y aunque no lo mira se siente capaz de apostar cualquier cosa a que Niou está sonriendo en ese momento, como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Y lo ha hecho, como de costumbre.

**-FIN-**


End file.
